Pierce The Heavens
by AracelyH
Summary: To defy the heavens is what all Blaze wielders wish to do. To reach out towards the stars and conquer everything under the heavens. To ascend beyond the limits. One will give up everything, for a chance to transverse the great firmament, drifting across the heavens without restrain. Absolute Duo, the everlasting dream of humanity.
1. Chapter 1- Immortal Dream

**Warning: OOCs everywhere and anywhere**

* * *

There exist a legend, a declaration from God.

 _Enduring through the countless tragedies, Withstanding the endless sea of flames, Persisting through all tribulations, shall the eternal blessing of Heaven be bestow upon two exalted souls, Becoming one, the heaven and earth shall merge, giving birth to a miracle, thy name be proclaim..._

Absolute Duo...the final and complete manifestation of the soul. This is something humans had yearn for, since and before their creation by God.

At the beginning of recorded history, humans had experimented on each other, families and friends alike, were killed for the greed of promised power. From all the bodies that littered between the heaven and the earth, forming an endless sea of blood...enlightenment was found. Blaze...a weapon manifested from a human's soul, was brought forth into the world. Whether this shall bring the world toward prosperity or destruction, the seeds of progress had long been planted.

After the discovery of Blaze during the latter part of A.D. 475 **[0]** , in merely one year, the western part of the Roman Empire fell to the supreme experts of Blaze in A.D. 476. The world was in shock, the grand Roman Empire, which had conquered almost the entirety of Europe, fell to just a handful of individuals. These experts, after Rome's fall, went into seclusion, fading from memory, however, their terrifying accomplishment will set the entire world into a race to reach Absolute Duo.

At this point, human experimentation became more brutal and savage with the accompanying worship of those who had mastered their Blaze. Sovereigns and barbaric tribes alike, waged wars more bloody than those before with one man being able to slice apart an army of a thousand soldiers with a single movement of their Blaze. The world had grown quite dark, many had, especially in Europe, described it as the beginning of a Dark Age. In A.D. 795, the Pope, who was the closet man to God, was given wisdom on unlocking the true potential of Blaze, and with it, he led the Known World, mostly Europe, through the Dark Ages.

After the end of the Dark Ages around A.D. 1200s, the Church **[1]** , having the knowledge of unlocking power beyond imagination passed down by the Pope to the next successor at his death, ruled all through the Renaissance. However, the Church's rule came under attack from the earth-shattering event that had frightened the profound sky in A.D. 1362...a supreme expert of Blaze had returned.

The sky was covered in darkness, shrouding the Earth from the Heaven, and from it, lightning erupted down, piercing through all of creation. The countless numbers of Blaze experts who had gazed upon this world-shaking event, felt powerless at its grand display.

History recorded a single man rising up to the sky, lightning clad itself around the man's body. This scene cause the many to view it as a human transcending the world to become the likes of an immortal.

As for the reason why the Church lost its power near the end of the Renaissance was because of this very man. When he ascended to the sky, the Church sent their most profound experts along with the greatest wielder of Blaze known to the ancient world, the current Pope of the era, to investigate.

Whether the Church had evil intentions against the mysterious stranger or not, the moment their weapons were raised toward him, lightning filled the sky. With a single blink of the eye, the Pope along with all of the profound experts fell from grace, and the most terrifying fact was that…they were all dead.

Fear, terror, and even a hint of envy were in the eyes of all who saw the death of the Pope at the hand of a truly supreme expert. The supreme expert pointed his hand towards the heavens and golden light filled the sky. Brilliant light, even to the point of blinding, lit the world of darkness into brightness. It gave off a feeling of majesty, something that can never be overcome.

The golden light only lasted for a single moment, but in the eyes of humans, it was an eternal brilliance which stand against the flow of time.

The supreme expert, who was a mystery to all, turned into a glowing light and flashed towards Asia, which was surprisingly in the middle of a overthrow. The Yuan Dynasty was in turmoil as its conquered people were rebelling, and in A.D. 1368, The Great Ming Alliance(Ming Dynasty) came into power.

Back in Europe, the balance of power was beginning to swift from the Church to the monarchs of established nations. The Church's power was now in decline, after losing nearly all of their profound experts of Blaze which included the Pope, who was a being feared throughout the continent, and only man with the hidden knowledge of Blaze.

A truly devastating blow to the military might of the Church.

They tried to control the information of such a loss. However, the information was gradually spread out far and wide to all of the Known World.

The first to receive this leaked information was the King of the British Empire(Illusionary Isles), King Henry VIII, a peerless genius of Blaze in Continental Europe. He was a cunning man, knowing that the Church was still quite powerful, even without the Grand Pope **[2]**. Considering just how many nations had capitulated before the Church in the past, they could still be considered a major power in Europe.

In a speed faster than what the Church had in mind, the news of the Grand Pope's death reached the ears of every major power in Europe.

And this was done all by yours truly.

With the news reaching countless lands, the reactions were disastrous, as major monarchs in Europe, by right, were powerful experts of Blaze, that was how they became a monarch in the first place! Henry even believed that if all of the great powers' monarchs were to unite, they would be able to move the mountains and split the oceans, even conquering everything under the heavens would not have been a far fetched goal.

With the Church's Pope and most of their profound experts' deaths known to the monarchs of Europe, these cunning geniuses were about to overturn a power which had hold great influence in Europe since the beginning of recorded history **[3]**.

The first to make a move was Francis I of France, known to the world of Blaze as the Blademaster, he rallied the entire French army, calling them all to their capital, Paris, where Francis was able to centralized the power of the monarch, toppling the nobles from power in France

From this action, he gave a shock to Europe, making them taking power into their own hands as well. What designs Francis had for Europe was quite dreadful, but good thing for the continent, he died before it came to fruition.

The empire building of the European countries were coming to reality, eyeing the Church with great lust...the grand era of European history began.

After a brief moment of silence in Europe, the established nations made their move, Isabella I and Ferdinand II, the Sky Dividing Duo, moved their entire army in unifying all of Spain, killing all the Muslims who had stayed in Spain for too long, then demanded the Church to hand back the Isles of Beginnings, deathbed of the late Heavenly Monarch.

The Church became furious of the proclamation made by the Spanish, however, their power was now insufficient for waging war. With a heavy heart, the Church gave back the Isles of Beginnings back to Spain in exchange for no other demands.

The monarchs were now convinced that the Church had really lost their Pope, they too, began to force the Church to hand over the lands that they had long desired for.

The Church had realized the saying, given an inch and taking a mile, a little too late. Now more furious than ever, the Church called forth the last three great profound experts of Blaze left in their arsenal. These three profound experts were the Burning Heavens, Martin Luther, Star Seizing King, Charles V, and Heavens' Divine, Ignatius of Loyola.

Their might was something that resounded throughout all of Europe, and this was the moment, the British King had waited for.

He first moved to make a deal with the Burning Heavens for an alliance, which was easily done, since Luther had seen how corrupt the Church had became and wanted to reform it. With Luther allied to him, the young monarch then turned towards the Star Seizing King. Charles V was not only an elder of the Church, but was also the Holy Roman Emperor of a loosely held together empire.

Henry used that to his advantage. As someone who had studied worldly affairs since a boy, the British King, stirred up the idea of self-rule in the hearts and minds of every German state in the empire. Henry knew that Charles V will first have to deal with the potential uprisings of the German Princes, which the peerless genius had already sent Martin Luther to help in the endeavor against the old king.

With two protectors of the Church busy in Central Europe, and Heavens' Divine being hindered by the Sky Dividing Duo and the Blademaster, the Church was now defenseless.

The Illusionary Emperor, for the first time since his enthronement, began to mobilize his army for war on the continent.

Descending upon Europe like lightning, the British Army first moved to decimate the defenseless Church, then spread through Italy and into the other major powers. The once great Church, that had been there since the beginning of recorded history, fell in a single night.

The major powers of Continental Europe were all startled at Britain entering Europe for conquest. Yet their startle was soon unfounded, as the Heavens had other plans for Europe compared to the young Henry VIII.

Several days after the the Church's destruction, calamity befell upon half of the British Army on the eve of their march into Western Europe. Having taken only half a step into the borders of France...the entire army was killed. Bodies fell in every direction, a sea of blood filled the world, even the strong experts of Blaze among the British Army could be seen dead, unable to resist in the slightest.

The few survivors that were lucky to be far away at the time, saw a lone figure standing before the slaughtered British Army, his hair white with a complexion of a young man, dressed in a pure white robe, donning a mantle of exquisite design.

And the most disturbing thing about the young man was that he worn the Papal Tiara while holding a crosier, which had an image of the forefather, who had given up his life for humanity's survival and their ascension to eternal life. This can be said to be the founding principle of Blaze for all who believes in the Absolute Duo.

Those who were Blaze Wielders, felt a holy aura surrounding the youth, the strong experts who could see even deeper into that holy aura, saw an unfathomable depth of power. They could tell that this youth was already half a step into the realm of legend **[4]**!

With everything from the Papal Tiara to the holy aura emitted from the youth, there can only be one man on the entire continent who can wield all of those things at once…His Eminence, the Pope. A position, title, given to the highest and strongest man in the Roman Catholic Church, and every Pope since their inauguration, was able to make the continent tremble before them.

The man dressed in white was none other than, Heaven's' Divine, who at the threshold of death, gained enlightenment from the heavens and formed his third star. After his transformation, his wounds from the previous battle against the Sky Dividing Duo and the Blademaster, were healed. His strength now in a completely higher realm compare to the three monarchs, easily killed them with minimal effort.

Ignatius of Loyola, after the battle, quickly returned to Rome, but was in despair at what he saw. When he was at the door steps of the Roman Catholic Church, the entire building was already nothing but ashes. This enraged him, and he took on the position of Pope, as of then, he was the highest and strongest in the entire Roman Catholic Church, swearing to rebuild the grand power once more.

At the same time of Heaven's' Divine appointment to Pope, the two major powers, France and Spain, fell into turmoil. Both countries had lost their monarch and now faced internal affairs of succession, withdrew themselves back within their borders. The Illusionary Emperor too, withdrew his army from Continental Europe after getting a report on what happened to half of his grand army.

When Henry VIII received the message from the few that survived, the calm and serene king, went mad. The plan which had taken the young king, seven years to carry out, was shattered by an unexpected turn. Not only did all that seven years of waiting amounted to nothing, the army he had gathered and trained for seven years, half of it was now in the abyss.

Even the strong experts that he had gathered were killed, crippling the battle strength of the British army. With rage that soared through the heavens, Henry smashed against a mountain for ten days and ten nights. The heaven-sent child within that time, made the mountain crumble into pieces. Those who were with him at the time were terrified at their king's strength, making even the strong experts among them feel insignificant.

At the end of the his rampage, the British King returned to tranquility and made the order to retreat. Knowing that the Pope could easily level down a country, even if he was a peerless genius under the sky, at Henry's current rate of advancing his Blaze which by no means was it a walk in the park, he would still need centuries before rivaling the Pope.

The battle between the two church protectors ended at the news of the Church's downfall. Martin Luther sadden by the lost of the Church, killed himself, as this was not the result he wanted. Luther only wanted the Church to turn back from its evil ways.

While the Holy Roman Empire fell into complete anarchy, the Star Seizing King died an unknown death which let a future world power, Prussia, be established in the empire.

Between the chaos near the end of the Italian Renaissance, Europe experienced the Age of Exploration with the help of Christopher Columbus. The New World was the rediscovered, as new ways of enhancing Blaze came from these strange lands and with it, came the conquest of all under the heavens. Players like Spain, Britain, and France began their claim of the otherworldly land, having the mindset of God, Glory, and Gold with other European nations entering later in the competition.

Before the discovery of the New World, the way of enhancing your Blaze was through the gathering and understanding of the vigorous life force that builds the plane of existence. Each time you successfully ascend to a new realm, your insight of the world will become clearer. And when you have broken through to the Heavenly Star realm, it is said that your understanding of the world would be turned upside-down. However these words hold little truth, since the number of humans to have ever broken through to said realm can be counted with one hand.

Even the peerless genius, Henry VIII, just became a star-forger, forming his first star, days before his glorious death.

When the Europeans saw the strange ways of how the natives of the New World let their Blaze devour the souls of others, giving them a more stabilized foundation, shocked all first-timers. This was heaven-defying to the Europeans, something of legend in Europe!

This method of enhancing Blaze shocked the Blaze experts of Europe, causing their greed to soar through the Celestial sphere. Thus, the conquest of the New World began, and the children of God began the heaven-defying method of enhancing Blaze.

The world was changing faster and faster, eras were ending quicker and quicker, and now it's the calming before a meteor shower…At the beginning of the sixteenth century, the established nations became dormant, while new nations came to form.

With the major powers licking their wounds back at home, Europe came to an abrupt state of peace. This kind of peace was filled with tension, indescribable to every man. Fear grasped hold of the ever-changing Europe, not even a Seraph realm Blaze expert dare to feign ignorance in public. One tiny tremor, just one single shake could bring about Europe's fall.

On prelude's end, the already bad relationship between the Holy Roman Emperor and his people turned sour. When Holy Roman Emperor Ferdinand II of Bohemia wanted to centralize power and regain control of the German States which sparkled the Thirty Years' War, a war that shall bring swift change to controlling powers of Europe in a bloody conflict.

This struggle for dominance in the empire turned gruesomely vicious, Blaze experts killing armies without reservation, mountains of corpses filled the world. Even some major powers like France and Spain joined the bloodshed.

History came to a turning point, wars became more political than a service to God, humans held defiance to the heavens, and the world grew darker.

At the last year of war, the monarch of Absolute France, Louis XIV, and the former king of the Illusory Isles, Henry VIII, fought against Heaven's Divine, reigning Pope at the time.

The Illusionary Emperor, having broken through to the Heavenly Star realm, led an army of five-hundred strong experts where the weakest were at the Angelic Soul realm while having a few individuals reach the stage where all becomes a divide. In all of Continental Europe, not even two major powers could gather such a group of experts.

With such a strong force under his command, Henry VIII went to war once again with the Roman Catholic Church, and this time, he made an alliance with the Sun King, who had the whole of Europe under him.

Here is an excerpt from a journal entry, taken from one of Louis XIV's men before the battle.

" _Our great king was standing there and across him, the Illusionary Emperor. To think that the man who I have heard about from my grandfather was still alive. What a world we live in, for him to have lived for nearly two centuries already, his insight in Blaze must be greater than even our king. And behind him, what we saw was not of this world...about five-hundred powerful experts of Blaze flew over us, strong was a understatement. The thousands of comrades before me, only a few of them could even match up to the weakest in that group…We know not of what is to come, but it seems our time on this world is ending."_

Billowing the sky, upending the world, cleaving through the endless waves, the final battle of the Thirty Years' War began. The lands were quaking all beneath them, the foundation of men was shaken to its very core, all under the heavens saw three glowing lights smashed against each other at high speed.

Those three were of course the Pope, Henry VIII, and Louis XIV. Two at Heavenly Star stage and one at Celestial Forming stage clashed, causing high wind patterns across the continent. Normally, a battle between a Heavenly Star stage and a Celestial Forming stage would end in a complete massacre of the latter. Even Henry VIII would not fare any better against someone who had been in the same realm two centuries before him.

However, prior to the engagement, the two monarchs had made use of a forbidden formation, the _Offering of Heaven_ , which absorbs the life force of Blaze wielders and gives it to the user. This will temporarily increase the two monarchs' Blaze to their peak, but the cost of using a forbidden formation would be the death of the numerous soldiers they've brought and the collapsing of their foundation.

From the view of the soldiers, who had front row seats, felt as if the world was ending at that very moment. They could feel their strength being sucked dry, however they knew that this would happen, what they couldn't believe was that the very earth they were standing on, trembled whenever the three lights clashed against each other. With the passing of time, the sky grew ominous, the earth spited, the oceans howled, all of Europe came crashing down.

In Europe's history, not even the return of a supreme expert, could match up to the calamity that was brought about by this clash of titans. Glowing beams of lights flew up, down, backward, forward, east, west, south, north. Sounds of swords smashing once, twice, even a million times against one another. A regular human, if looked up to the sky, could see thousands upon thousands of Blaze fill the realm. A great wonder of this world, the light produced by these countless soul weapons were truly magnificent.

The battle which seen ever-lasting, in actuality, only lasted for a short breath of time with the Pope on the losing end. Using such high-ranking moves that included _Ten Thousand Godswords, Thousand Eye Range_ and _Sky Divide_ to their highest extend, the three Blaze experts were almost all drained.

If this was a battle between Celestial Forming realm Blaze experts, it would have taken at least several days to settle things.

The Pope knowing that he was about to die, used one final technique which is the most disastrous decision in an ascending life. If a foundation was the first step in the path of Blaze then the Pope did its opposite… _Soul Shatter,_ the breaking of one's soul.

When broken, the user gains immeasurable power, but only for fifty breath of time, and after that, the user dies. The Pope, with the empowerment, was now a full step into the realm of the Absolute Duo, making him even stronger than the Grand Pope.

His figure ascended to the highest point in the sky, and with all of the reverence to God, he chanted forth the spell, which latter historians will mark it as the first great calamity magic.

 _Burning Collapse,_ a magic which seem to emit power from the boundless sky, descended upon the world. Thousands of flaming meteors burned humanity, the landscape turned burnt, the sky rendered dark, and all living beings within five thousand miles turned to dust.

However there was one group that did survive under the fury of the Pope, the very enemies he wanted dead was standing on the only piece of land that was untainted by heaven's fire.

This was all possible by the sacrifice of Britain's monarch, Henry VIII, just before hell descended, Henry used his Blaze to block the attack. Normally, even if Henry attempted to block the attack, it shouldn't have even been able to take one meteor blast from someone who was a full step into the realm of legend.

Similar to Heaven's Divine, the Illusionary Emperor used _Soul Shatter_ , giving him enough power to block it for a short period of time. This decision by Henry, costed him his life, the once proud son of heaven died in protecting his younger royal brother and the country he loved so dearly. While smiling, the world turned black on him. His sworn-little brother had red-shot eyes, however he did not shed a single tear drop, honoring the blood-oath he had taken.

In A.D. 1648, two legends, two powerhouses, two faithful humans perished. The continent cried at the lost of His Eminence, yet no one mourned for the British king.

In the British Isles, his image was very terrible in the eyes of the people. Henry was a tyrant in the eyes of his subjects, and his actions justified it even more.

And the one who let his citizen see him like that was the king himself. The peerless genius that defied the heavens, did truly loved his country, his very life force even till this day, runs through the lands of Great Britain.

For his country, the peerless genius would ensure that it will stay safe from the affairs of a chaotic Europe. Even at the cost of his beloved wife and child. And for that to happen, he began his plan at the mere age of ten, while all of it, was pay by him leaving a legacy of hate and despair in his name.

But it all end up like he foresaw it, a illusory isle hidden in the eternal mist of his creation, forever protected from the madness of Europe.

The Illusionary Emperor died in peace even if none of his citizen would mourn for him…yet still one did. At the very edge of the British Isle, a single girl cried in sorrow, like a child crying for their parents, and standing beside her was a misty figure caressing the girl's head.

Henry's life was filled with wonders beyond immortal comprehension, the friends, sworn brothers and sisters, and families that he made, gave him a reason to protect what he truly loved. The country that his royal mother once stepped into, the land his royal father gave him up for, and the home that both his parents wished him to grow up in without trouble. This was why he was a peerless genius under the heavens with his heart firmed and conviction unshakable, Henry began the real step on the path of Blaze sooner than even the supreme experts that came before.

On that very day under the watching of the immortals, Henry sworn to the heaven that he will give everything for the country that gave him his life.

In a realm that exceeds human imagination, a being hugged a bubble which contained that very scene, crying and cursing the follies of the heavens.

Oh how the world loved him, in everything that came before, the spirits of the world truly adored him. His death came as a tragic lost to every loving thing under this trembling heaven like a fairy who had lost its wings. The brilliant sky that burns the world to ashes, the ethereal beings that sworn a heavenly oath to a little young Henry, all killed themselves, just to return back to his side, to once again sworn a heavenly oath under the starry night that they will always be together.

His final act signaled in the ending of the first period in European history.

The ending of the Thirty Years' War brought forth the age of the Enlightenment **[5]**. A era in which Blaze came under swift development, as the final battle of the Thirty Years' War, once again showed Europe the power of Blaze. And within that period, came the French Revolution, a time filled with bloodshed and anarchy in France. The end of the revolution pave way for the strongest man of the eighteenth century, Napoleon Bonaparte, a generation's Heavenly Emperor King.

During the age of Napoleon, geniuses were as common as drifting clouds across the sky. The Heavenly Star stage was the envy of humans, one who could reach this stage would play a major role in the political affairs of the world. There were some hidden gems who would stay away from humans, fearing their accomplishments **[6]** being stolen.

Napoleon, even after becoming the master of France, was still power hungry.

Conquering everything under the heavens, it was the span of the Napoleonic Wars, having his empire grow to the point where he grasped hold of Continental Europe. Napoleon had it all, but trying to control an empire as powerful as Europe was unreal. In the time of three years, his empire came crumbling down, nevertheless, Europe was spent after the war. The great powers of Europe came together in Vienna and agreed to peace.

Europe, throughout her history, finally had peace and tranquility for nearly a hundred years. In that stretch of time, rising stars like Bismarck, Napoleon III, and Disraeli were dominating the political status of Europe, being profound experts of Blaze, they commanded great power in their country. Of the three mentioned, Bismarck shined the brightest, as he had a grand dream of unifying all of the German states.

He moved Prussia into taking control of the German Confederation from Austria, then by some devious planning, quickly defeated Napoleon III and the unification of the German states came. In both of Prussia's attack on Austria and France, Bismarck made the two countries declare war on Prussia first, which gave Prussia a justified claim for attacking **[7]**.

On January 18, 1871, in the ever-brilliant Hall of Mirrors in Louis XIV's palace at Versailles, William I, with Bismarck standing at the foot of the throne, was proclaimed Kaiser or Emperor of the Second German Empire. German unity has at long last been achieved by the Prussian monarchy and the Prussian army. In a real sense, Germany had been merged into Prussia, not Prussia into Germany.

If the unification of Germany was an important event for the Germans, then the First and Second Industrial Revolution was an equally important event for all of Europe. Great Britain was the leading leader of the First Industrial Revolution, but due to them having it first, their structures were still the old models, while new ones were invented. This gave Germany the advantage during the Second Industrial Revolution, as Germany overtook Great Britain in the production of steel and such, in fact they were producing more steel than all of Europe's nations combined.

With its industrial resources and military might, the new state had become the strongest power on the Continent. A new European balance of power was at hand.

The eve of war was imminent, Wilhelm II, who was thought to be a upstart compared to his royal cousins of Russia and Britain, started the arms race that drove it even faster, as the peace driven era was ending. Europe's great powers came tearing apart as the formation of the Triple Alliance also sparkled the Triple Entente. Europe was now divided into armed camps. The stage was set, all of Europe…no, the world was about to descend into chaos, just as the _Rite of Spring_ had foretold. The beginning of the war will start the bloodiest century in the world's history, millions of lives will be lost to the ever growing technology and evolved Blaze **[7]**.

The calling for destruction came...on June 28, 1914, when the beloved Archduke Franz Ferdinand, heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne, was assassinated by Serbian radicals.

The Ever-Shifting Sky, Franz Josef, enraged by the death of his nephew, sent an ultimatum to Serbia. The content of the ultimatum was supposed to be so humiliating to the Serbians that they will declare war on Austria-Hungary, however out of all odds, Serbia accepted the terms.

One must know, Franz Josef as a emperor, ruled with an iron fist, but when it came to his family, he adored them all, especially after the death of his son Rudolf, Crown Prince of Austria, turned his anger to whoever dare to hurt any of his family members. This could be seen when he cried tears of blood at the funeral of his nephew.

The Emperor of Austria, King of Hungary had flames that cannot be calm by just the acceptance, was about to move on Serbia. The Kaiser of Germany urged Franz to postpone the declaration of war, but on July 28, 1914, Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia.

Russia came to the aide of Serbia by declaring war on Austria-Hungary, so Germany declared war on Russia. Wilhelm II knowing that France will go to war with Germany, quickly declared war on France and mobilized his army. Great Britain declared war on Germany when they attacked neutral Belgium in order to get to France. The great powers' oversea empires also mobilized for war.

The Great War has begun…

On the point of Germany's attack, they planned to march their full might towards France for a quick victory, then fall back to face Russia on the other side. This was known as the Schlieffen Plan. The reason for such a plan was because Germany sits between France and Russia, so they will have to face war at two fronts which was not desirable.

And for why they chose to defeat France first was simple. Germany or back then Prussia crushed France in the Franco-Prussian War, only taking a single year to complete it.

Now with Germany having became Europe's number one industrialized power, with an army that was unrivaled throughout the world, and seeing how they crushed France before they had all of this, Germany thought it would be even shorter this time around.

Each major power of Europe mobilized over nearly one hundred million soldiers either by their own sheer numbers or the additional soldiers from their colonies.

Many Europeans came into the war with great vigor, thinking that the war will only last for a short while. As Wilhelm II even promised his soldiers that they will be back before the last leaf falls. This view of a glorious and righteous war quickly turned gruesome.

Under the heavens, the world was painted red by humans. Generals thinking that a cavalry of horsemen could overtake a machine gun, Germany thinking France could be taken in a flash, powerful Blaze wielders causing rivers of blood to flow wherever they fought, even the earth trembled countless times through the war.

The First Battle of the Marne was a tragic, the advancing German army faced the combine force of the French army and the British Expeditionary Force within thirty miles of Paris. At the start, the Germans sent countless number of soldiers toward their deaths. Nearly three thousand of them died charging in the direction of a strong expert, all dead before even reaching half-way across the battlefield.

The beauty of the righteous blood that was cast from the heavens, came trampling down the celestial dome.

The war which the Kaiser promised to be over by the time it snows came to be false.

The Germans had lost the battle, thus losing their chance of a quick victory, and millions were lost over the span of seven days. The light of the Second Reich was falling, their foretold destruction will tell a even more grim tale.

During the first two years, powerful Blaze experts built their prominence.

The _Ancient Emperor_ formed the heavens.

The _Sword Supreme_ and his wife leveled the earth.

The _Thousand Hand Mistress_ drowned the sky.

The _Hundred Beast_ ate all of creation.

 _Ancient_ _Emperor_ , Li Kong, descended from the heavens on the Battle of Tannenberg. This was either planned or by pure accident, but Imperial Russia tries to raid Li Kong's home which by some odd reason was situated right in between the battle.

The _Ancient Emperor_ was not home at the time, however once the battle began, a dominating pressure was felt by the both the Germans and Russians.

An old man floated above the Russian army, terror can be seen from among the millions gathered.

It is said that a single drop of blood from the _Ancient Emperor_ was equivalent to the full might of someone who had just broken through to the Heavenly Star realm.

With one arm, as if it represented the world's anger, slit the earth apart. Millions of Russian soldiers fell in matters of moments, blood gushed across the battlefield like a river. The Russian Second Army was almost completely annihilated.

 _Sword_ _Supreme_ , Yue Tian and his wife Yue Ai, the _Maiden of Swords,_ were hired by France to defend against the advancing German Blaze experts during the First Battle of the Marne.

A man and woman walked side by side towards the twenty million Germans that advanced toward Paris from below Belgium. The Germans thinking that victory was at hand, did not think that they were to be slaughtered by a pair of genius Blaze experts.

Just before the Germans could see Paris a few miles ahead, Yue Tian and Yue Ai materialized their Blazes, _Three Emperor and One Empress,_ swords of pure destruction came to reality.

One slash from both...just one was enough to cut through the entire twenty million that had once lived, not even the strong experts escaped death.

 _Thousand Hand Mistress_ , Annabel da Tianzi **[8]** , appeared during the Raid of Suez Canal, where she guarded the sky from all intruders.

With a chessboard filled with pieces, Annabel, using a finger, knocked down just one of the pieces, and as if the heavens was about to descend, uncountable numbers of massive hands crushed a section of an army of a million.

The sky rained blood during the periods of attacks, millions were slaughtered trying to bombard the British from the air.

 _Hundred Beast_ , Edon Tanguilig, was employed by Wilhelm II to crush the invading Russians from Austria-Hungary.

In the first few days, the ground was littered with mutilated bodies that span from Austria back to Russia. The _Hundred Beast_ devoured the blood and Blaze of every Russian he could see. His body was completely covered in blood when he reached the border of Russia.

Legends amongst legends, they towered all of humanity, leaving behind a legacy that will be unrivaled for virtually a century.

These Blaze experts popped up one by one, and together they killed one-fourth of the near five hundred million **[9]** that died throughout the Great War.

The world was shaking immensely, all under the profound sky turned red, countries in ruins, World War I had taken its toll on the great powers that had stand at the peak of the world.

And all of it, ended on a high note, Wilhelm II knowing that Germany was about to fall, recalled what was left of his grand army, even the _Hundred_ Beast, to Berlin.

Every powerful Blaze expert in the country came rushing to Berlin.

Moreover, the hidden experts that had been in closed-door training for decades came to the beckoning of their Kaiser.

Thirty million soldiers gathered at the gates of Berlin, awaiting for the Kaiser.

The Kaiser in all his glory, gave the last order of his reign.

" _My subjects the time to act is now! Austria has fallen, all of our allies are defeated. As I speak, our enemies march toward the fatherlands. I, Wilhelm ask all of you once more to rise up for the sake of the Empire. The Iron Harm of Justice will fall upon all those who dare try to crush the Second Reich! Come my subjects...no my fellow brothers, the hour of death is at hand! LET THE MIGHT OF GERMANY BE KNOWN TO ALL UNDER THE HEAVENS!"_

Roars of excitement and pride filled the air, their souls burned brightly, and their destination...France.

The Second Battle of the Marne was the last German offensive of World War I and the battle to end all battles.

With three Heavenly Star stage Blaze experts at the front, the German army marched towards Paris, pushing the allies all the way back to where the war began.

Millions of German soldiers charged recklessly toward their deaths, thousands of heads came rolling off every second, even the Marne River ran with blood of every kind.

The ground trembled and thousands were killed from the exchanging blows from Yue Tian and Yue Ai against the _Hundred Beast._

Bullets penetrating the skulls of advancing Germans hundreds of times.

Shells blew up the same places every few seconds.

Untold amount of Blazes filled the sky and earth, killing the numberless armies.

Soldiers charged through the battlefield while their organs were coming out. The brains of some came into viewing when they escaped from near decapitation or explosions. Some crawled on the ground with half their bodies gone while their intestines were dirtying the ground. There were even others that were running even with the skeleton of their feet showing.

At the end of the battle, the German army was reduced to merely a few hundred thousand.

The Germans had lost, their emperor killed with having taken millions of bullets and sword stabs. Edon was forced to retreat half-way through the battle as he was severely injured by the sword couple.

The allies did not fared any better, as their own deaths almost peaked a hundred million compared to the three hundred million they had coming into the battle. Yue Tian and Yue Ai under the monstrous strength of the _Hundred Beast,_ were barely able to repel the savage creature.

From the beginning to the end, the war was a chaotic mess. A bloody disoriented war, yet it was far from being the worst.

Few had notice what the war signified…from the four hundred million soldiers that fell, one-tenth of them fell to heaven's wrath. Throughout the war, those who had tried to ascend to a higher realm had been burned to death when they failed.

Did you know what that meant?

Do you know how to discern that?

Can you feel the terror these few felt?

The answer to the questions led to the most terrifying conclusion…

 _God has forsaken humanity_ …the forefather who had sacrificed himself for human survival had finally run dry.

What was meant to last for an eternity, lasted for only two millenniums. And maybe you can guess why it did not last.

The post-war dealing of the losers were severe. There were different treaties for each country and the treaty of Versailles smashed down the number one power in Europe to almost nothing.

Germany had lost most of their standing army, they were forced to pay for the amount the war had cost, and their industries were forced to a corner.

Germany's economy fell through the roof with large inflation, unemployment was high, and soldiers coming back from the front had nowhere to go.

What the allies did to Germany came as a mistake, the punishment they gave Germany, gained the resentment of every German within the boundaries of the country. With nothing left to call their own, the Germans' hatred burned brilliantly.

Germany may have been off more terrible than the other European countries, however, that does not meant that they did not suffer tremendously. Over five-hundred million men were lost in the war, and everywhere single one of them had a family to support. Europe, in the course of four years, had lost an entire generation.

Europeans across the continent felt as if life was meaningless, as never had a war became so bloody and brutal before in all of the world's history.

And this our was only the beginning of the bloody century, which will result in even more lives to be lost across the entire world.

After a few years, a star lighted Germany, helping it regain to power.

It gave a sense of security to the German population, giving them hope of paradise for a thousand years.

This star was none other than Adolf Hitler, the Heaven's Wrath.

Someone that should have never came to being.

Someone that should have never came to power.

His tale chosen by the heavens.

Adolf Hitler represented God's anger.

On September 1, 1939, the Second World War transpired. The world once again was at war, however, the blood that was to be spilled was human and beast combined.

Hitler, given the greatest enlightenment from the heavens, brought forth the Heavenly Beasts upon an unexpecting world. They descended from the sky in the thousands, flooding the celestial dome, killing all under the profound sky.

Beasts of unknown origins appeared across every corner of the world, taking on different shapes and sizes…they were heaven's second creation. These so called "heavenly" beasts had heaven in their favor, as they do not have to suffer the heavenly tribulation that spikes from forming the endless lights of the starry night.

The heavenly beasts' bodies were a greater weapon compared to that of Blaze, giving them the upper-hand in fighting Blaze wielders of the same realm. Their savage nature gave them a thirsting for humanity's blood, and with Hitler at the helm, the heavenly beasts razed countless countries apart, engulfing every human they could see.

France was the first to fall under the wrath of the heavens. Heavenly beasts along with the Germans broke through the blockade at the Marne River and conquered the once brilliant empire of Europe.

Hitler then set his sights on the Illusionary Isles and its secrets, thus rallied the heavenly beasts toward their next meal.

The heaven-sent child thought that Great Britain was his, yet the actual result completely overwhelmed him. The heavenly beasts that charged into the eternal mist of the Illusionary Emperor, all of them lost their ability to see and to sense humans. No matter what the heavenly beasts attempted, their senses were robbed from them, even the Behemoth of Earth, a powerful Heavenly Star beast, narrowly escaped death.

With the heavenly beasts turning into nothing more than helpless animals, the British soldiers slaughtered every single one of them.

Hitler suffered some drawbacks and the world rested a bit easier. Nevertheless, millions of heavenly beasts still roam the world, searching for humans to kill.

Even with how it sounds, humans were not without defense against Hitler's Germany and his army of beasts. Just like the First World War, Great Britain hired the _Thousand Hand Mistress_ to help kill the numerous beasts of heaven. _Sword Supreme_ and _Maiden of Swords_ sliced the millions of Germans and beasts occupying the outer borders of France.

A rising power such as the United States, came to the assistance of the allies, sending in millions of soldiers to Europe, including the _Blazing Nine-Tails,_ who single-handedly suppressed all Japanese opposition in the Battle of Midway.

With the help of the United States, the allies were able to gradually push the Nazis back across their borders. Victory seem to be certain till that happened…a disaster that froze the allies in their tracks when they came in view of Germany's capital

On the far reaches of the realm, the _Hundred Beast_ came to view, and his appearance looked more beastly than ever. A demonic pressure filled the air, every soldier was frozen in place by terror, the victory that felt so close was now the furthest thing from reality.

Hitler had played his greatest card, he had been feeding the _Hundred Beast_ powerful beasts and Blaze experts of the Celestial Forming stage and even one or two of Heavenly Star. With a heaven-defying method of refining the soul, Edon was able to form his fifth star, surpassing all.

If one have broken through to the Heavenly Star realm, their voice has an indefinite amount of influence in their country and others. Then when one has formed three stars, they are the attention of focus around the world.

And when one go higher than three…they become a mover and shaker under the profound sky. Their words are the words of heaven, no country would dare to offend someone of such stature.

Now with that in mind, the _Hundred Beast_ now had formed five stars, which was peaking the stage, just one more step of reaching Absolute Duo.

Powerful cannot begin to describe the _Hundred Beast_ , a simple flick of his wrist can blow away tens of thousands under Heavenly Star to their deaths. A single clash with his Blaze can lead a 3-Heavenly Star stage expert to near death. And a stomp of his foot can be felt to all within Eurasia.

Dwight D. Eisenhower, supreme commander of all allied forces, was about to signal a retreat, when Yue Tian and Yue Ai appeared, descending upon the world like immortals. Their grace was a great contrast to the viciousness of Edon, as their chemistry was as good as water and fire.

The confrontation of legends were happening once again, but this time, the _Hundred Beast_ had the advantage. The gap between each star forming was large, and in a face off, the sword couple could not stand on equal footing with Edon.

The battle ensued, a conflict where there wasn't countless number of Blazes filling the ream. Only the halberd of the _Hundred Beast_ and _Three Emperor and One Empress_ were in the hands of their respective users.

Formations and sword techniques sprang forth to the world, two enormous powers smashed against each other.

 _Empyrean_ _Dreams of the Sword Emperor,_ a powerful sword formation, which gives the user mobility and battle strength comparable to the _Principles of Heaven._

 _Sacred Art, Second Form, Thousand Strike Godsword,_ a sword technique so rare, not even all the wealth in the world can compare to the former. It is said that the user sees as if time had stop and the opponent is like a sitting puppet. A single sword strike from the user can be seen like being pierced from all directions.

 _Frenzied Beast Transformation,_ a matchless and powerful demonic technique, which goes against the heaven's will, letting the user gain the body of a heavenly beast and strength to sever fate. The user is no longer bound by the laws of heaven, one has become a being that is the closest and most threatening to God.

Such grand and peerless treasures were being seen by millions of Blaze experts. All of them knew that not even in ten lifetimes can one see such a majestic sight.

Powerful winds blew away everything in the vicinity, only the clear ground was left. Two swords clashed against a demonic halberd, performing powerful sword strikes that can easy kill a Heavenly Star stage expert.

As if this was a ball, the sword couple danced around Edon, dodging every attack unleashed by him, elegant like the night sky, their movements were beyond perfection. And unless one have at least reached Absolute Duo or truly was a eccentric of wisdom, will be able to see the truth of this performance.

 _A date before creation, their happiness lost during a more innocent time, a simple and joyful game of tag._

The _Hundred Beast_ swinged madly and crushed everything around him, powerful amount of demonic energy was emitted. Like a raging waterfall, his might was unstoppable, creasing to nothing.

The _Sword Supreme_ and _Maiden of Swords_ executed powerful sword techniques that frightened the heavens. Their coordination was unrivaled in all worlds, leading Edon to pointless yet exhausting bouts several of times.

Their unending struggle moved the mountains and seas, causing the entire world to quiver before them.

In the end, Edon seem to be the winner, both Yue Tian and Yue Ai had lost much of their spirit energy. While Edon, despite the countless number of wounds that he had suffered, still wields much more. The distant between 4-Heavenly Star and 5-Heavenly Star was simply too large.

As a last attempt, the sword couple that shaked and moved the world did the unthinkable… _Soul Shatter._ Fifty breath of time, just fifty breath of time was all they had left in this world. The sword couple's Blazes raised by leaps and bounds, preaching the boundary line of Absolute Duo!

The same legendary realm that was spoken by God!

Their soul had become one, the heavens shined upon them, the earth supported them. All under the profound sky felt the sword couple's aura, the heavenly beasts bowed toward their direction. Even in the deepest depths of enlightenment, seven mysterious figures opened their eyes for the first time in centuries, tear drops falling from their eyes, as they emotionally gaze toward Europe.

The _Hundred Beast,_ for the first time in his life…felt fear, there was someone that made him tremble uncontrollably.

Edon felt that he could lose his life at any moment.

Absolute Yue Tian and Absolute Yue Ai in the last bits of their fleeing life, together, hurled millions of Blazes toward Edon. Each sword that they commanded, in the eyes of all, was unstoppable, peerless to the extent that no creature, even in the heavens, can block it.

With fear in his eyes, Edon activated every known defense technique in his mind, one trillion protection formations were used simultaneously, draining him of everything but a mere droplet of his soul.

The Absolute Duo's Blazes pierced through each formation like paper, however just as death was just a tip away from the _Hundred Beast's_ neck, Absolute Yue Tian and Absolute Yue Ai ceased to exist from the plane of existence.

Their lifeless bodies fell toward the earth. Their faces showed calmness even knowing that they had failed to kill Edon. Mother Earth moved the oceans and lands to receive them, embracing her children in great sorrow, the world weeps.

The heavenly beasts howled at the lost of their big brother and sister. Millions of soldiers that were at the scene cried, those that knew the sword duo that wasn't at the scene, felt great turbulence in their souls. In a distant of uncountable miles, a couple cried at the sword duo's deaths.

While the world cried, Edon with what little strength he had left, moved closer to the Absolute Duo, attempting to devour the two. His pride and dignity left in the dirt, Edon laughed at their despair. When the soldiers saw this, they charged towards the _Hundred Beast,_ however even if he had only a sliver of his soul left, his might can still be comparable to a 3-Heavenly Star, which was unrivaled on the battlefield.

Seeing the scene of charging soldiers, the _Hundred Beast_ with a violent thrust of his Blaze, caused millions to be thrown backward.

Just as he was about to move again…a rumble came from the earth, the ground began to crack all around the _Hundred Beast_ , while the ocean started to flood the battlefield. It seemed as even Mother Earth was feeling anger.

As Edon thought that Mother Earth was his last obstacle, a loud howl can be heard from all directions. In the vast lands under the heavens, Absolute Duo is the single most important status in the world, every single living thing came rushing towards the battlefield including the ones rushing here the fastest. A horde of heavenly beast, massing up to around ten million, advanced toward Edon, forming a circle around him.

The world was against him now, the once number one genius under the heavens felt vexation like never before. In a single moment, Edon summoned up untold numbers of Blaze that covered the sky and truly began his journey on the path of Blaze. His blaze blocked the approaching heavenly beasts and his Blazes shielded him from everything Mother Earth could throw at him.

It was it, nothing could not stop him from devouring someone who had made it to the realm of Absolute Duo. Each step he took resounded throughout the world, step by step he slowly reached the sword duo. His arm extended forward, the world was in dismay at this sight, the heavenly beasts struggled madly to stop him, while Blaze experts, that had just appeared on the site, immediately dashed towards Edon.

Edon only needed merely one more inch before he could start devouring the sword duo, however the heavens truly turned on him this time, just before the deed was done, a chill went down the _Hundred Beast's_ spine for a second time.

Everyone stopped as if time had creased, only the sound of the wind blowing can be heard. In the darkest hour, a light pierced through the clouds, and a heavenly aura can be felt around the world. Soon a figure descended down from the sky…it was a woman, someone not of this world. This person worn a pure white dress that seemed more divine than mortal and her beauty did not just approached the point of being able to bring down entire nations with a single glance, but it approached…perfection.

Edon felt great danger and was about to make his escape, however a sword came crashing down from the heavens, separating the _Hundred Beast_ and the sword duo when it touched the ground between them. A great force flung Edon back for hundreds of thousands of miles into the ground.

Everyone was in shock, and with the meaning of everyone, the entire world felt it. Every single living thing on the entire world felt a powerful soul at work.

The world had felt this aura once in its entire history and it was just a few minutes ago as well.

This heavenly aura was the same aura felt when Absolute Yue Tian and Absolute Yue Ai had breached the boundary line of Absolute Duo.

This was the aura of an Absolute Duo! Having the ability to subjugate the high heavens and sweeping the lower earth.

A true blue Absolute Duo had made its appearance!

This peerless beauty's aura was a hundred times more majestic than that of the sword duo, it was frightening to the point that all under heaven, no matter where they were, dropped to their knees in awe.

Her soul felt awe-inspiring, yet a hint of sadness can be felt as a disturbance wavered from her soul. Those present at her descent, saw great pain on her face when her eyes laid upon the bodies of the sword duo.

Records in history all have conflicting point of views on what actually happened during a period of time, however the scene that happened on that very day was universally accepted with only one undeniable truth…Absolute Leia, the peerless beauty that was from the furthest reaches of the boundless sky, came to retrieve the bodies of the sword duo. Absolute Leia said that she had first came to the world for honoring the birth of the Absolute Duo, but now for mourning and liberating of the Absolute.

After having taken the bodies up to the sky, before returning to empyrean, Absolute Leia with a finger snap, violent undulations can be felt within Absolute Leia's soul, from Berlin all the way to where the iron curtains fell upon Europe, an explosion of unparalleled destruction raged the lands. Every city, every living thing, and every Blaze wielder was sent to oblivion.

The world was in panic…half a country was lost with just a single snap of the finger. No one dared to breath until the Absolute's figure completely disappeared from the sky.

Hitler had lost, the empire that was to last for a thousand years was now in ruins.

The European powers were exhausted, no longer holding complete authority over their vast empires, they were forced to yield **[10]**.

The United States and the Soviet Union became the two superpowers that caused the world to tremble anew, a Cold War had formed.

Even though the world wanted to stay neutral from the competing two sides, it wasn't to be. The world was divided once more, and Europe was again the site of great tension.

The punishment that God gave humanity was lessen through the death of the sword duo. Only those that attempted a breakthrough to Heavenly Star and others that dare to form the endless lights of the starry night will suffer death if they fail.

With everything becoming more chaotic than before, the Age of Anxiety continued…

New music that gave a sense of disorder and a feeling of lost came to being, humans had more time for leisure activities, and eccentric Blaze wielders, that had laid dormant for centuries, laughed at the same table with mortals in entertainments.

During this age, humans were able to experience flight without the aid of Blaze, and new inventions like the car, the television, and many more intriguing deceives that made the life of humans much more easily.

When the 21st century arrives, even Blaze wielders could find use in an invention called the cellphone, which made it more convenient to contact others from long distances, instead of, relying on complex formations of transportation which some didn't even know how to use.

In the so-called "Age of Anxiety", the world as a whole was advancing in directions that were greatly looked down on for generations.

Women under the profound sky were gaining more authority over their own lives, as the impacts they had in both World Wars were quite impressive, along with the influence of the _Thousand Mistress_ and other powerful women Blaze wielders made it pragmatic.

Racial prejudice decreased like a rock falling from the sky as Blaze geniuses appeared in areas that were once thought to be inferior, making many sects, academies, businesses, and countries carve for them.

Soon the tension of the Cold War lessen, the United States adopted the policy of detente which gave great results. The Soviet Union at its end, came under rebellion from the satellite nations and even itself.

Europe was in a uproar during the Fall of Communism. Old sages of the past in great European nations came out of slumber, only to find their countries devastated by the bloody century. These old sages' anger soared through the heavens, gearing it all toward the Soviet Union. They directly disassembled the communist empire from top to bottom with their vast amount of ancient power.

Stalin's grand empire fell before the turn of the century, ending a hundred-years worth of bloodshed, furthermore, building a foundation for a miracle.

At the dawn of the 21st Century, heaven and earth merged, forming the endless bridge that weaved all of the ten thousand heavens. This was the sign, the reckoning, the fusion of two epitome to become one, the absolute manifestation of the the soul.

The heavens in all of its might, blessed the divine individual, giving birth to the eternal, the human closest to God…the Absolute Duo.

One man can see the light that can even bring the world to its end. Bringing the brilliance of the heavens to the high heavens. The bountiful rain of blood fell every minute on the blazing battlefield. Grander than grand, higher than high, brilliance lights the way of every continent in the world.

A deep discomfort was felt by every living thing when a supreme soul came to form, a boy covered in luminous light cried in great torment, leaving behind a sea of blood that marks the height of cupidity.

The boy if one looked closer was holding a little girl with the same appearance like his…brown hair and heavenly eyes. As if the world no longer revolves around him, as if the envy he had for the world was all but gone. A fluctuation in his Absolute Soul caused many Blaze experts to split blood from their mouth, no longer bounded by the limits of humans, he is Absolute!

After a short period of surging suffering from Blaze wielders around the world…

A radiant light came shining down from the heavens, it seems as if the world was in bless and yet...why is it that the beginning for the Absolute so painful?

Could the Absolute had realized something when he breached the realm of Absolute Duo?

Questions like this was the talk of the mortal realm, as no one had ever seen a true Absolute ascension.

However, one thing the world knows for certain was that the realm of Absolute Duo is truly achievable by humans.

A lifetime of longing was finally realized.

"And with that, the Absolute Duo disappeared from the world, some said that they went into deep seclusion, others said that they left the world for heaven, yet the truth can never be found." Reading the last sentence of the book, a mysterious person smiled.

"Such is the will of the heavens, containing neither reason or rhyme…to continue such a worthless cycle or would we finally break free from fate?"

Thud!

The figure closed the book thus concluding Europe's thousand year of civilization.

In the endless space of time, the world changed once more, the king of the high heavens are coming to an end, every single knight that came from the boundless world is like the little drops of water that fell to the world. Of every monarch that came to birth, there births a will, an eternal light that guides the way towards the heavens.

There will always be a sky above a sky and a person above a person, doubt of being is the doubt of self, no one in all of the realm can have the same thinking of the world in all of the ways. The way of the sword is the will of the soul, Blaze is the true manifestation of that very ideal. A ideal that cannot be shaken, as Blaze revolves around every single soul in existence.

The laws of heaven cannot be broken, as even the world that came to the view from the horizon point of God cannot be helped from the world of the empyrean. In the time of the bellowing heavens, when the soul was young, a foundation will always be the beginning.

A foundation is the beginning journey of Blaze. A soul is the true confirmation of a human's feeling of the inner world. There is no one path in the way to Absolute Duo, one can have the heart of a devil, one can walk the path that can reach and terrify the heavens in every way possible, yet the heavens will allow such to be. Is there something that can be of death, the death that can be the reeling from the pool of heaven?

The fisherman, that oversee the workings of the pool that stands at the very center of heaven, was once a mortal from the realm of the physical world. Someone that dared to stand in the way of creation, a being that had led a path in the workings of Blaze which went against the heavens, reaching a point where he had harmed the father that gave up everything for the future of the world.

This fisherman is the one that crossed the realm from mortal to immortal, building the eternal bridge that connects the plane of existence.

A timeless man that holds the fate of worlds in his hands, a carefree, ancient immortal that saw the ending of the cosmos, and one who once stood against heaven's will.

When one goes on the path that goes against the heavens, all their paths will lead them to one another, together, they will go against the tribulation of the heavens, enduring the endless torture that awaits, and once more will their souls become one. Two Absolute souls will consolidate together, building the pathway to God, letting their prayer reach the being that towers before all know that they are his greatest children and will no longer be in the care of his Almighty.

Thus shouldering a new Heaven's Will, ending their lifetime of Blaze and the beginning journey towards despair.

Such children are the ones that cause God to worry the most. They cause God to be scared to death when they tried to stand against heaven's divine tribulation in order to reach him. The Almighty thinks not of them coming to kill, but the very thought of his children dying is the most painful feeling a parent can have.

Even if God is omnipotent, the Almighty does not have command over a soul that have been shattered beyond repair, once those troublesome children of God lost to the divine tribulations of heaven, their soul will be crushed to millions of pieces, scattering through the vast expanse of the cooling age. Without a soul to command, God cannot reincarnate what is not there…only absolute death awaits those that dare to journey on this path.

And the cycle will continue once more, unending, as fate cannot be overturn.

To traverse a thousand miles, one must begin with a million.

* * *

 **Special Notes: Some of these notes were learned from me taking European History and my teacher being a eccentric in Europe's "grand" history.**

 **[*]-Stage and Realm is** **interchangeable for now**

 **[0]-There were many interpretations of when Blaze was discovered and this is one of the conflicting times. Historian throughout history, all have conflicting point of views about how things happen. For example, many historians still argue about whether World War 1 was pointless or not, if an European monarch was enlighten one or not. And others argue about when the Renaissance began, in 1300's or 1400's.**

 **[1]-Roman Catholic Church before the Reformation when all of Europe was religiously unified which made it common to refer it as just the Church.**

 **[2]-Grand Pope, title given to the greatest Pope in all ages(Obliviously a made up title)**

 **[3]- "recorded history" refers back to the date of Jesus Christ's death which began the A.D. Era.**

 **[4]-Absolute Duo realm/stage**

 **[5]-The Scientific Revolution still did happened which applied logically thinking to the natural world, while in the Enlightenment, it was applied to society.**

 **[6]-Their accomplishments are the steps they are using to reach Absolute Duo.**

 **[7]-Bismarck made it look as if Prussia was the underdog in the two war, making other European nations feel more sympathetic towards them.**

 **[8]-Daughter of Heaven**

 **[9]-The entire solar system and all things inside it, is at least five times larger than the one we live in.**

 **[10]-The European nations were all exhausted by the end of WWII, all of their resources were drained and sustaining a colonial empire costed too much after the war. Also, their colonies were all voicing for freedom which resulted in riots everywhere within the empire.**

 **Author's Note: This was a idea that came to me right after listening to Absolute Duo's opening while I was reading some Xianxia novels. Furthermore, do not expect an update anytime soon, I am sorry to say, but it takes like three months to write this. Until next time...maybe?**

 **P.S. Also sorry for my bad writing, English is my second language. I was made in China.**


	2. Chapter Short 1- A Record In Eternity

**Hello and yes, I am still on updating this story. It's just taking a long time, so here is something from a part of the chapter.**

* * *

As the late Heavenly Monarch's finger pointed towards the center of the temple, the sword of choosing has always been there, for an eternity and an eternity more it will stand.

"The heritage of the entire ancient world is embedded on that sword Feng'er. A sword not carved from ancient dwellings but of man. This simple sword was forged during a forgotten era by common mortals...however, it has since that time been enhanced countless times over by the immortal sages and peerless masters of times gone past."

"..." Yue Jin Feng silently stared in silence.

"And now...I bestow upon you Little Feng'er, from the promise of all those that had fought with us during the Great Opening Desolate Era!...of the many masters and sages that had fallen in battle to safeguard all of humanity.", the Master of Yue said gravely.

When Yue Jin Feng arrived at the front of the stairways, luminous light gathered upon each step and human images began to form. On the right, the images were all women and on the left, were all men.

Even after the many ages that have passed since their time, these hollow images still carried the aura of emperors that looked down upon the entire world!

The Master of Yue gave those figures an emotional look before turning back all of his attention to his grandson.

"Feng'er, those in front of you are the Heavenly Monarchs and Heavenly Enchantresses of time past till now, reigning over the universe and subjugating everything under the heavens. Go now Feng'er and claim your place upon them..."

With a heavy heart, Yue Jin Feng slowly ascend the stairway. With each step, light gathered around him, like moths, swarming him in luminescence.

When he walks, all gods and devils must retreat, a single step sweeped the lower earth and subjugated the high heavens- none can withstand.

A simple ascension was like the journey of three thousand masters. Each Heavenly Monarch and Heavenly Enchantress began to disappear as Yue Jin Feng began to pass them, all being absorbed into the sword at the very top of the stairway. The lights that had surrounded the chosen of heaven began to glow tremendously with each step taken, lighting the world endlessly.

Yue Jin Feng's eyes began to merge with the universe itself, a single orbit of stars first sparkled then two, then three, then four...until an entire galaxy became transparent within his eyes- capable of shouldering the countless worlds and ruling over all of existence.

A true master of Blaze was about to be born within the countless worlds, building onto the foundation of the universe, he will transcend its boundaries, breaking the cycle of fate and becoming the final eternal ruler of heaven.

At its very top, Yue Jin Feng finally had arrived, standing there with the air of a true ruler, looked at the sword embedded within the world. He silently gaze upon the many runes that have been carved onto the sword since immemorial eras, relics from many different lands.

The distance between him and the sword were but a few inches, however, Yue Jin Feng would not move...just standing like an observer for an innumerable amount of time before he forced a smile, letting out two faint words.

"Mommy...Daddy…"

*Drip*

*Drip*

*Drip*

The sound of water dropping to the ground can be heard. The universe began to swirl at a rapid rate, as the tears began to form at the edge of Yue Jin Feng's eyes without stop. The world shuddered at this sight, wishing that it could comfort the child, caressing the child's head and singing him a heavenly lullaby for him to stop crying, but it was not so. The world wishes that it could shoulder the burden that the young child had been hiding, wanting to look after this little angel for all of eternity, but it was not so.

Since the world could not do anything about it, another being began to pray for a miracle for the little one. In a distance of millions of miles, a single girl prayed with all her heart to God, pleading for Yue Jin Feng's one wish to come true.

"Please God, I beg of you, give Little Feng just one miracle, just one is enough God...I will sacrifice anything for Little Feng to be able to meet his parents just once, P-please G-God!"

The girl began to tear up, her entire body shakes uncontrollably, no longer being able to hold up the sorrow that she had contained.

"GOD! PLEASE! JUST ONE MIRACLE! THAT'S ALL I WISH FOR!"

Like a madman, the girl shouted with all her might to the heavens, having eyes full of tears and a heart full of swords.

As if the heavens had heard the cry of the girl, a heavenly magic began to conjure, piercing through the countless worlds until it arrived at the Mortal Palace.

As the girl felt this, she dropped to the ground, feeling weak all over her body, thanking the heavens numerous times.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you..."

The light of the heavens is guiding the way through eternity, even in the darkest of abyss, the world of brilliance has been realized.

A single light found its way to Yue Jin Feng…

A single light drops from the heavens…

A single light was all the miracle needed…

That single ray of hope began to separate in two, forming images before the little chosen. While Yue Jin Feng, at the very inner of his heart, felt comfort for the first time since he was born, smiled at the two images that were taking form, tearfully muttering, "Mommy...Daddy...Feng'er misses you."

As the images were about to be formed, one male and one female, one of them ran straight towards Jin Feng, hugging him with all her might.

"Feng'er, mommy is here, mommy is here…", a faint voice keeps repeating itself for an entire eternity, while Yue Jin Feng without a hint of surprise, returned the hug, quietly whispering into his mother's ear, "Mommy…"

Sounds of crying could be heard once again, filled with both sorrow and happiness, it resounded throughout the entire Heaven of Ming and Destiny of Yue.

"Mommy is sorry, mommy is sorry that she couldn't be there, watching Little Feng'er grow. Mommy wanted to be there Little Feng'er, mommy is sorry that you have to go through all that pain Little Feng'er. Please don't blame yourself for our deaths, you are the most wondrous thing to ever happen to me and your daddy." Yue Ai could not stop herself from shaking, cursing herself for the pain that her son had gone through. The endless torture that came from being the sword duo's child.

The once invincible Heavenly Enchantress felt weak at the tears coming from Yue Jing Feng as the longing for her little heaven to freely move about the world finally exploded after millions of years.

Before Yue Ai was a peerless Absolute throughout the heavens, she was first and foremost a woman and mother to the sunshine of the heavens.

"That's right Feng'er, no matter how far apart we are, you can always be assured that we'll be there, watching over you, our little angel." The mighty supreme decrees to the universe.

Yue Tian silently looked as the mother and son embraced themselves, wanting for this moment where all three of them are together to last forever.

This pair spared no effort in giving their son the most amount of love they could give before he was even conceived! Battling ancient masters, trespassing forbidden burial grounds, causing rivers of blood across the entire ancient world, and even stealing the heaven's greatest gift and fortune for their little angel.

* * *

"Feng'er, you certainly have grown, I remember when you were just crying for your first time."

"Oh you! Of course Feng'er has grown, you only saw him when he was just born. Why are you even asking that kind of question?! Isn't that right Feng'er? ~" Yue Ai was not amused with her husband.

"Mommy is right!" Yue Jing Feng pouted, showing a new side to him that no one seen before, even the _Thousand Hand Mistress_ would massacre to see.

"You two…" Yue Tian was shocked that not only his wife but even his own son would team up on him.

"Awwwww~ Feng'er is so cute!~"

"Mommy just want to gobble you up. Feng'er just look so handsome, a hundred times more attractive than your daddy multiplied by cancer." The mother rubbed her son's face with great ardor.

"Tch…" The Supreme could not even utter a phrase against his wife, as it was true! When Yue Tian looks at his son, all he could see is a perfect son that can do no wrong.

This is the dark side of the two peerless geniuses that made the world tremble tremendously. If they were still alive and kicking, these two would go around daily and brag about how perfect Yue Jing Feng is to everyone that they knew, resulting in the listeners to go insane, as the couple would not stop boasting. Yue Tian and Yue Ai would even talk to your coffin about Yue Jing Feng being the most adorable thing in the universe when you are dead.

This was what the entire ancient world had to go through when Yue Jing Feng was still inside his mother's womb. Ancient masters would fly to the other side of the world when they even hear a rumor about the sword duo being close by. Their enemies would want to struggle them at first sight, as they wouldn't even shut up for a minute during a battle!

However if you were to be within the mind of the two couples, then you could understand why they would do such a thing. This was an eternal dream realized, their son was the eternal dream that became realized as this miracle cannot be replicated. Yue Jin Feng represents all within and over existence, not even gods and devils could compare to the little sunshine.

"Feng'er are you eating well? Is Little Annabel doing anything weird to you at night?! Quickly tell mommy if she actually is!..." The Absolute Maiden of Sword asked many things that she always wished to say to her son when Yue Jing Feng was still in her womb.

Although Yue Jing Feng could not answer all the questions at once, he felt something that was unknown to him for nearly ten years, as he also wished for this moment to come.

"Ahh! Feng'er, why are you crying?! Don't tell me Little Annabel is actually forcing her evil desires on you at night?! Mommy should've never left you with her! When I come back to life, I'll give that cousin of mine a good beating!"

Such times were when a child can truly smile when faced with oppositions that cannot be overcome by oneself. There will be times when even the most destined child of heaven can lose his/her way until someone can come to their support.

This was the break that Yue Jin Feng needed, to escape from the magnitude of his role, which he, himself, had understood more than anyone else, yet Yue Jin Feng could not accept such a role with ease.

* * *

"Feng'er, you should know that your mother and I cannot stay by your side any longer."

"..."

"This can never be enough to fill in the gap, however, this is the last gift that we could leave for you…"

The sword duo both poked a finger at their son's forehead…

In an instant, Yue Jin Feng's eyes glowed immensely, galaxies began to swirl within his eyes as if the eternal ruler has finally returned from his peerless war.

The light illuminated all of existence, and within the very center, the eternal ruler entered a dreamlike state.

As he dreams, the entire myriad life became insignificant, ages pass in a blink, furthermore, all within existence felt the heavenly light.

Yu Jin Feng, as he dreams, the sword duo rubbed their foreheads with their son's, and said their final words, "Feng'er, mommy and daddy hopes you would move on and become someone that outshines everyone within the universe. No matter what path you decided to travel, know that mommy and daddy will always support you fully..."

*Drip*

*Drip*

Tears dropped from the closed eyes of Yue Jin Feng, as if he could hear those words in his dream.

"Thank you...mommy...daddy"

The everlasting lights of heaven dispersed into tiny particles, returning back to where they came from, as silence descends upon the temple.

The silence lasted for a prolonged period until the chosen son of heaven opened his eyes. Within his eyes, golden radiance formed between the heaven and earth- peerlessly unrivaled. It was capable of moving the universe of God and purifying all of existence with heavenly lords in the enter.

All within the countless worlds would tremble when seeing such a phenomenon, as if they were tiny ants beneath the little sunshine of heaven.

Yue Jin Feng begins to reach out towards the sword that stood at the world's center-forever standing.

The Master of Yue slightly grinned at this and began to speak, "Go on Feng'er...the future awaits." He too fades away back into the sword.

Grabbing onto the handle with both hands, Yue Jin Feng began to pull out the sword. The world trembles at such a sight, the heavens began to crack within all four directions, even the gods and devils began to wail in dismay.

*Ting*

Majestic aura filled the entire temple, heavenly magic begins to conjure between the heaven and earth, the legacy of the entire human race began to swirl once more. The rivers flow in reverse and back through the everlasting ages once again, as the final Heavenly Monarch of the ancient world is born.

Without much effort, as if the sword has found its master, the sword of ever-choosing was freed from its slumber, being able to roam the world a final time.

After an incredible amount of time, the chosen son of heaven was still there, within his eyes, everything became insignificant. The world, the universe, even all of existence could no longer enter his eyes, as he now stands on top of the entire myriad life.

No longer can mere ants mention his name.

No longer can they disobey he who sits atop of all.

No longer will he delve through the passage of time for an answer, as His Excellency does not need the opinion of lesser beings.

* * *

 **The actual chapter is coming soon...or maybe even longer. I also updated the first chapter with a bit of new information here and there.**

 **See you then!**


	3. Chapter Short 2- A Decade's Promise

**I am still working on the first chapter, but it might take a bit more longer than expected. I got writer's block for a while now, however, the chapter will be coming, this I promise. So here is another short from the chapter.**

* * *

Death was within the air of the Heavenly Palace of Swords, as a mysterious stranger had slaughter three powerful Saint realm generals in the presence of the emperor.

Although one would say that this individual was a elusive expert, but there were many within the throne room who knew the face of this person.

"...A blaze eccentric of the Saint realm has appeared.", whispered by a Nirvana stage Blaze wielder.

While the man walked towards the emperor, many were terrified as the man's steps were heard throughout the great hall. His cloak dragged down to the floor, dirtying the floor with the blood of those he had killed. His mask having been broken revealed demonic eyes that could make even gods and devils tremble.

"That's Crown Prince Nan Bao!", an old-aged offical exclaimed when he saw the face of the mysterious stranger.

"What?!" A disbelief came over the mind of nearly everyone who had heard of the crown prince.

"Impossible...the crown prince should have been killed by his majesty a decade ago." Another official of the court could not simply believe that the mysterious man that was before them was the late crown prince. Many were shocked at this development and even more were shocked that someone from the current era could escape from the grasp of a Calamity Warrior. Who in this current era doesn't know the fearsome warriors of the previous century!

With the entire hall caught by surprise, the late crown prince, arrived at the stairways to the throne, eyes glaring at his father with murderous intent that makes him seem more like a devil than human.

"OLD MAN! YOUR TIME HAS COME!", Nan Bao shouted with all his might, making the entire hall resound with his voice, erasing any doubt that he wasn't the crown prince.

"Is he crazy?! That's a Calamity Warrior from the Blood Century!", a Blaze expert murmured, as only a few would even dare to show direct disdain towards someone with status comparable to the Emperor of the Heavenly Sword Country and escape with their lives.

The hall was in great confusion until an old-aged voice spoke, "...Boy if you have come only when you have broken through to the Angelic Soul realm, I would have kill myself before your arrival."

The old emperor's unwavering eyes seems serious with his declaration, making the entire hall unable to respond to anymore of this ridiculous event.

"What fun would that be? IF I COULDN'T KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!", Nan Bao continues to glare furiously at the man he once called father, while the emperor's expression shows no sign of change from the moment his son walked into the hall. The old emperor appears to have expected such an outcome when he slaughtered the entire royal family a decade ago in cold blood.

...Yet it seem that he felt quite satisfied at how the situation turned out today.

"Then come boy...let me see what destiny you bear."

Nan Bao, using the soul treasure that he acquired from the Infinite Icicle Ridge, began to refine the world, where the suns and moons lost their color and heavenly magic was locked.

"Blaze!"

"Blaze."

Resplendent like the forming of the sea of stars, the brilliance of God's blessing upon the world had been achieved and a decade's feud finally being settled.

* * *

Somewhere within the Everlasting Blood Sea, a congregation of old and young were peering into the battle between Nan Bao and his father through their supernal magic.

"Nan Bao, that boy is truly a supreme genius within this entire world."

"Supreme he is…to be only two steps below His Excellency."

"What?! He is only two steps below His Excellency?!"

"H-h-he truly have the rights to be one of the proudest son of heaven! To think there is someone in this world, excluding Absolute Tooru and Lady Lin, that could be only half a world away from His Excellency!"

"God damn right! Within all generations, those that could be considered peerless geniuses, are all at least five steps below His Excellency!"

* * *

A hidden place within the Isles of Beginning where Stars, Celestials and Ethereals gathered for the battle between father and son.

"The Old Emperor is already someone that has reached the very peak of Angelic Soul, one more step to reaching the stage of ascendance...it's too bad that he was too stubborn in his actions, never looking back for a way out."

"That old fool would never admit to his mistakes. He is one of the few that bears the title of Calamity Warrior, someone that participated and survived through every war during the previous generation. And as emperor of the Heavenly Sword Country, he would never admit to him being wrong, even if an European Saint and Heavenly Demon would be his enemy."

"His principles were what made him an outstanding genius within his generation, which is why we should just accept his terms and let him rest...he had already done much for this current era."

"We will follow your lead Revere Saint."

* * *

"MOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", an ancient voice resounded throughout the borders of the Heavenly Sword Country.

"...For the famed Martial Deity to loose his clam is truly not a good sight.", another voice peacefully uttered.

Marital Deity! If someone hears this name, they would immediately feel incredibly scared. Martial Deity Jacob, a Calamity Warrior from the previous era, and a powerful Blaze experts at an even higher level than the old emperor. It was once known that the Martial Deity was able to compete with a Heavenly Star in direct combat while his own foundation was still forming. This man was simply a legend within the records of the current era.

And the man that seem to be facing against him is also another grand character from the previous generation...Mortal King Erwan. A generation's peerless expert and sworn brother to the former king of the Illusionary Isles. Mortal King Erwan was one of the most distinguished Calamity Warrior of the Blood Century, standing at the very forefront of each and every war. His crazed battle style earned him a fearsome reputation that would be a deterrence within the current age where Stars, Celestials, and Ethereals were hidden amongst men.

It seems another peerless battle was about to be fought.

"Move Erwan!", the Martial Deity exclaimed, as his eyes wanted to pierce the very heart of the Mortal King in a single gaze.

The man in front of him just smiled and turned his head towards the very heart of the Heavenly Sword Country, "You truly must value Little Jing like your brother...don't you?"

"So what if I do Erwan! As long as I live, no one can touch him even if an European Saint is to be my enemy!"

"Then why did you not stop Little Jing from murdering his entire family? If you truly treated him like your brother...then doesn't that mean you looked the other way when Little Jing killed your family?", the Mortal King said, never taking his eyes from the Heavenly Palace of Swords.

"..."

"Doesn't it mean tha-", a sword sliced the earth near the Mortal King, interrupting his sentence.

"Enough talking Erwan.", the Martial Deity said in an ominously tone, while emitting a pressure that broke everything around him with his hand holding on to his Blaze. His surroundings began to form a massive amount of soul weapons that covered the heaven and earth, capable of slaughtering everything within existence.

"Move now Erwan, your foundation was broken long ago...you cannot stop me.", his words were without arrogance or deceit, as it was true that Mortal King Erwan, at the turn of the century, had his Blaze completely destroyed, reverting back to mortal dust.

Erwan still did not turn his head to the Martial Deity and spoke,"Whether I could stop you or not is my concern...you, however, will have to stop here I'm afra-"

"DIE!", the words vibrated the world, as the Martial Deity, erupted with vigor, charged towards Erwan, while his hundreds of soul weapons also striked towards the Mortal King.

"Still impatient as ever.", Erwan smirked and crushed a object within his hands, as a gigantic,golden hand formed between the the Martial Deity and Erwan, intercepting the full force of the Martial Deity.

*Bing*

A person was repelled back by the hand into the ground for several of meters, shocking literally no one within a hundred miles. The Martial Deity was forced back! The world knows that he was capable of battling a star-forger many years ago and his might was even more unfathomable now...yet he was forced back by a hand. This fact alone makes one dread just how powerful the treasure that was used, as the golden hand seem to be able to even shoulder the entire weight of heaven and earth.

"ERRWWANNNNN!", a figure emerged from the ground, as the earth was ruptured , and he stormed the world once more.

The Mortal King still did not move his gaze from the Heavenly Palace of Swords and spoke in a forceful tone, "Bring me his head.", as a colossal being sprouted out from the earth screaming, "GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and see you next time!**


End file.
